Larry's High School Adventures
by LittleFang the Waldstein
Summary: A series of long oneshots dedicated to Larry Koopa's high school experiences. Rated T for mild swearing and sexual humor. Cover art credit to AnaKoopa of Devianart.
1. The First Day

**Author's Note: These oneshots will not take place in the same universe of my other stories "A Musical Error" and "Larry's Racing Debut," but it may share some ocs. I am open for ideas or suggestions on critique and story plot. And to me, the Koopalings age differences are separated by only a year so if Larry was 14, (which he is in these stories) Roy would be 15, Wendy would be 16, Morton will be 17, Lemmy and Iggy would be 18, and Ludwig will be 19. Plus, that's my interpretation on the Koopalings' age order.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Mario franchise and any public product that may be mentioned throughout the short stories. I do own the ocs so if you wish to use them in your own stories you may as long as you give me credit.**

 _ **The First Day**_

* * *

 _Larry's P.O.V.~_

 _*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ I barely woke up to that cringing sound only to realize what day lies ahead. I hit the snooze button only making myself awake even more. Barely able to keep my eyes open I stared up at the ceiling wondering whether or not I should get up early for once. My older siblings said high school is one of the only chances to change the way people see you. But to me, that's absolute crap. There's no possible way someone can 'change' just for someone else's eyes. Their past will always stick with them, waiting for the right moment to ruin their future.

 _*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ _Crap!_ Realizing I dozed off, I quickly turned off my alarm and made my way to the bathroom. The bathroom clock read '6:11' on one of the shelves. I turned on the shower and sat on the toilet lid waiting for it to get warm. Each of us had our own bathroom so we couldn't fight over who gets in before who. It was Wendy who proposed it when Roy literally knocked down the door when she was getting out of the shower. Her scream was so loud Iggy messed up one of his chemical experiments in his 'soundproof' lab.

When the water got warm, I took off my boxers and hopped in. The steaming hot water bouncing off my scaly skin was so refreshing it woke me up as soon as I felt it. I lost track of long I was in there and got out hearing lots of commotion down in the kitchen. I wiped the mist off the mirror and combed up my blue mohawk. It stood up higher than the size of my head so no one will miss it. When I got out, I opened my one of my dressers and got a new pair of socks, boxers, and gray jeans. After that, I whipped up a new layer of deodorant and put on a blue t-shirt.

My room was dimly lit with dirty clothes all over the floor. My bed was in the center of the back wall with two nightstands accompanying it and a 44" flat screen facing the bed. I had all of the latest games and consoles and a few retro collections I like to trade with for cold cash. To the right of the t.v. was my favorite piranha plant I named Jeffrey. He was the most successful out of all of the plants I raised and I personally love him like a family member. On the shelf above the t.v. was my collection of tennis rewards. Not to brag, but more than 99% of them are 1st place heheh. It may not seem like it, but I'm a huge collector. I have countless model cars, rare videogames, and special edition copies of Play Koopa Magazine.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where most of the family was. No one seemed to care whether it was the first day of a long year or not. I walked past the breakfast bar and made myself a bowl of Captain Toad Crunch. I sat myself on the near by dining table with my back towards them. Waiting for the right moment to join the conversation.

"So, you're finally a senior?" Roy asked, giving Morton a friendly noogie.

"Ya know it! I'm gonna be the top of the algebra class for sure this year." Morton responded. I mentally laughed. Algebra was the minimum math requirement in order to graduate and Morton repeated it twice. The ironic part is that I'm starting high school in geometry which is the next level after algebra. Math to me wasn't the most the difficult thing in the world. I just pay attention unlike others.

"You're STILL in that class?! Unbelievable," Wendy said while eating her sausage and eggs. "You need to step up your game if you want to get anywhere in life. It isn't like King Dad will choose you over Ludwig for the throne."

 **Bowser Junior doesn't exist in these stories**

"Geez, you sound like my mom," Morton grunted.

"Maybe I need to be your mom if you can never take care of yourself."

"This bitch thinks I can't take care of myself. Ha! You made my day."

"Boom! You just got roasted!" Roy joined.

Listening to them fight was the most normal thing in the world to me. Being the youngest, I was either the center of attention, or the invisible spectator. And more than half the time I was the invisible spectator.

"Larry! You're smarter than these jackasses, back me up!" It was Wendy who spoke.

I turned my head toward them with an expression telling them I don't give a crap for their little argument. Ludwig and Iggy graduated last year and are away and Wendy believes I'm the only other smart one in the castle. All three of them were able to read my face and continued their blabbering. Within a couple minutes they decided it wasn't worth it to get physical and left each other to finish getting ready.

* * *

After about 20 minutes I opened the garage that had my bike in it and rode off. Wendy offered me a ride but to be honest, I don't trust any of my siblings behind the wheel. Outside, the air was cold but it promised a warm day later on. That's right, Dark Land can have sunny days. My hands freezing the point I almost decided to turn around to get my gloves. The only people out at the time were the early joggers with their pet chain chomps. Dark Land wasn't hard to memorize. Each street was easily recognizable and the routes are easy to remember. It only took around 15 minutes to get there.

The large above the entrance read 'Dark Land High' _Such an original name._ I locked my bike up and started walking across the main quad. You know that feeling that everyone's insults are being thrown at you with their staring? Well I have the feeling right now obviously. It wasn't completely crowded, but slowly building up.

I soon spotted my middle school friend Gerald. He was a blue toad wearing narrow rectangle glasses that's ten times smarter than me. I waved and he waved back. Though, we are quite skilled in tennis.

As I walked up to him I said, 'Long time no see, how are you?" I gave him a high five as I finished.

"Not much as always. You didn't share your schedule to the group chat, what did you get?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't looked at that in awhile let me get it out," I opened up my soon to be heavy backpack only to realize my schedule wasn't there. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"It's not there! I swore I put it in here!"

"Dude, calm down. Did you check all of the pockets?"

I frantically checked all 6 of the pockets my bag had. Nothing. I looked up at him and shook my head with a terrified face. "Wait! I remember taking a pic of it for the chat but never sent it!" I got out my smartphone and opened the camera gallery, showing the embarrassing wallpaper for a brief second. There was a pic of my schedule there but almost all of the room numbers were cut off. The only one that was showing was my first class 'P12.' _Thank Ninitendo._

 **'Nintendo' refers to god**

I felt Gerald looking over my should at the pic. "Hey, I got that same class," he held up his schedule to prove his claim. The class was 'English 9.' English is the only subject me and Gerald suck at. It's easy to understand yet hard to answer the questions given.

My mind was going all over the place, trying to think of how I'm going to get the rest of my schedule obtained. By then, nearly everybody has shown up and there was only 2 minutes until the bell rings.

"Dude, I can tell you're falling apart from watching you. It'll be fine, just ask the teacher if she happens to know where the rest of your teachers are," Gerald suggested.

"Maybe, but what if she doesn't? There's always a chance for the lest desired outcome."

After regretting my arrogance, the first bell of the year finally rung. Everybody started moving in completely different directions like a hive.

"Let's go!" Gerald got up and started walking with me following. 'P' in 'P12' stood for Portable. There's a big group of portable classrooms in the farthest northeast side of campus. A majority of the other students were heading the same way but then broke paths as they reached the small quad. It was a place for extra math and English classes, as well as some electives.

When me and Gerald walked in the classroom, we saw the desks arranged equally in a grid pattern with learning posters dotting the walls. The teacher had the projector on showing the seating chart with references to the front of the room and which side is which. Quickly finding my seat, I noticed a piece of paper on my desk. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a schedule. I rubbed my eyes multiple times as I sat staring at the dead tree. It had my name, i.d., and everything to prove it was mine. I got my smartphone out to compare the pic I had of mine and the one on my desk. I was the luckiest koopa ever. Two of my classes changed to a whole other classroom forcing them to make a whole new schedule for me. As the bell rang indicating period 1 was starting I was sitting in shock of my luck. So still I didn't notice my teacher approach me to tell me to get off my phone.

More than half the class was staring at me as if I thought going to school naked was a good idea. I swiftly woke up from my daze and turned my phone off before she had to say anything.

"Thank you," she said with impatience. She shut off the projector with the remote in hand, exposing her name on the white board. It read 'Ms. Hopkins.' She was a tall, slim koopa wearing a green sweater and a maroon skirt. She had short brown hair with glasses that have a purple outline. I would do her if she was my age heheh.

"Okay class, if you haven't already guessed I'm Ms. Hopkins. This i my first time teaching here but I've been teaching for over 8 years. I've heard many great things about this school so let me believe it."

As she was speaking, she was passing out several sheets of paper varying in color. It was the basic syllabus. You know, all the rules, grading system, the way she handles trouble makers etc. She went on and on, the typical first day speech. I heard the honors classes weren't as difficult as they sound. C honor students could easily get an A+ in a normal English class. At least that's what they say. A class can be difficult or easy for anyone.

It took the entire period for her to get half way through the syllabus. I could even spot her eyeing me in case I was back on my phone. Well there goes my first impression. She even spent 10 minutes about the no phones rule standing almost next to me. Luckily I only have her for this semester. My other 2 of this class are with 2 other teachers.

After the bell rang everyone got out of their seats at once and almost fought to get out the door. There's only a 7 minute passing period and you only get so much time to see your was waiting for me outside, his seat was closest to the door.

Without a greeting he said, "I saw you looking at her man, it's not going to happen."

"Am I THAT obvious?" I said with sarcasm.

"Just saying that having a crush your first period of high isn't the best way to start off here."

"Woah! Larry has a crush already?!" I heard a familiar voice from behind. Right after than statement I felt another body jump on my back like a piggy-back ride. _Silas._ Silas was my friend ever since 5th grade. He was a red paratroopa that's scared of heights. I felt him get and face the two of us. "Long time no see Lar!" he gave a little fist bump and gave on to Gerald as well. He was probably the dumbest out of the three of us. It's a miracle we became friends.

"Where did you come from?" I said still dazed from his entrance.

"My first class's right over there," he pointed to a portable near me and Gerald's class. "Now don't try to change the subject! What's this about a crush with the teacher? Heheh."

"It was just a joke but to be honest she was HOT!" I said with a devilish smirk.

"He's not lying," Gerald added.

"Better hope Ninitendo is on your side for that bitch!" Silas joked. I have a feeling this isn't gonna go away anytime soon.

"So where you heading next?" Gerald asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"P.E. is next on my list. What about you guys?" Silas answered.

I looked at my new schedule in my hand. My next class was my elective: art. "I got magic next."

"Biology for me," Gerald joined.

That reminded me I passed my class a couple minutes ago. "Crap! I gotta run, see ya at lunch!" I raced off, leaving a ball of dust in my place like the morning cartoons.

* * *

The rest of my classes went on the same as the last. First day speech, syllabus overview, back to school night reminders. Half the time I was trying to enjoy the little time I had with a light backpack. Just wait til we have to bring our textbooks home.

On the way to my last class, I saw Wendy and her group of friends. As I was walking I waved my claw high in the air trying to get her attention. I saw her look my way but she didn't respond. _Well that's mean. Fine. You worry about your social life and I'll try to pretend that never happened._ And I thought she was the only one who does that.

* * *

 **There's the first one folks! Each of these oneshots will exist in the same universe so you won't have to read a long introduction again and again. I'm starting to think whether or not I should call these episodes instead of oneshots. I'll think of something. Until next time everybody! *leaves***


	2. English 9 Pt 1

**Author's Note: I decided to make one episode based off one class, maybe in order idk, and then maybe common highschool events like spirit week, homecoming, finals, etc. Anyway, with the poorly made author's note, here's episode 2!**

 **Larry- This one's my favorite! Heheh...**

 **LittleFang- There's only two episodes! *face palms***

 **Larry- I know that, having a favorite make the stories more enjoyable**

 **LittleFang- Wow, I never expected to get good advice from you.**

 **Larry- You're so mean -**. **-**

 _ **English 9 Pt. 1**_

* * *

 _Larry's P.O.V.~_

Within a couple of days, getting up for school became a breeze. Go to bed, set the alarm, hear the alarm, hit the snooze, hear it again, and wake up. A little pattern I feel is best for me. What my oldest brother Ludwig would do is wake up at like 5 and if he doesn't see us in half an hour he'll figuratively bring his entire school orchestra to the castle to wake us up. Even King Dad didn't accept that. I loved being the innocent victim in my siblings' ruthless crimes.

I started making a habit to always check my grades after my shower. For the first week of the semester I didn't expect anything to go down at such a horrific rate. - B, Magic- A+, Biology- A+, Social Science- A+, and P.E.- A+. That one B was English. Of course. Out of all my teachers it had to be the one that started hating me first. I'm serious, Ms. Hopkins never lets go of anything. She STILL eyes at me whenever she catches herself not watching me enough. You might be thinking, "Don't be such a hater Larry" and " Give her a chance" but I'm gonna ignore you on that. Hating and cheating are two of my long list of favorite actions.

The assignment that brought my grade down was a 10 point reading quiz. Right now, we're reading a novel called _Of Mice and Koopas_ and on the day of the failed quiz I literally forgot to read one chapter. I was like "It's okay, there will only be a couple questions on it" but no! 9 out of the 10 questions were based off events in the last chapter and I was forced to bluntly guess. I sure looked liked an idiot that day. I simply can't let an event like this slide. Whenever a teacher gives me an unfair score I would hitch up a master plan to get the revenge pleasure I needed.

* * *

* _BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ I shut off my alarm and went about on my morning routine. The midnight rain soaked up the morning windows, creating a condensation with the inside air. I could already feel the summer going away.

It was a rare sight to see Lemmy up at this hour. Usually, since he sort of graduated last year, he would get himself 'sugar high' every night and pass out at like 3 in the morning. He would sometimes feel lonely without his twin Iggy around, but he's been training himself to get over it.

As I set my bowl of cereal on the dining table I looked over at Lemmy. I always felt bad for the little guy for being mentally challenged. It wasn't his fault his mother was an alcoholic. The best bet he's got for a job right now is the Dark Land Circus. Lemmy is the best acrobatic in all of Dark Land and everyone wants him for their entertainment profit.

"What are doing up so early Lem? I would honestly trade spots with you if you're already missing school," I said in an upbeat tone.

He looked over at me with a blank, depressed face. "It's none of you business! he spat.

"Calm down man, you were acting different and I was curious. Is that such a crime?" I asked innocently. He was right, I have no idea how personal it may be for him.

Lemmy narrowed his eyes as if he didn't believe my statement. What happened to the Lemmy I knew?

"If you're feeling sad, why don't you talk to Iggy over Skype. I'm sure he'll be there for you."

Lemmy immediately got up and stormed off, leaving his breakfast behind. _What was that all about?_

Wendy was walking into the dining room as Lemmy ran off. "What's his problem? Still remembers the monster under his bed?" Wendy snickered at her own joke. She never liked Lemmy. He would always get into her stuff and annoy her to the point she threatens to kill someone. She knows about his disability but she doesn't care about it which makes her a pain in the ass at times.

"Can you not?" I asked stubbornly.

"Can I not what? Larry if you want girls to be around you you need to be specific about your speech."

"Since when were _you_ my wingman? And even if you were, I would never take advice from a bitch like you." _That'll set her off heheh._

I could see the steam coming from her ears. She was always sensitive when someone calls her names like that.

"Watch your mouth young man or you'll be afraid to sleep at night," she said in a quiet, angry tone. Behind her I could see Morton and Roy silently cheering for the potential winner of our argument.

I looked straight into her eyes. "You know, boys don't like girls that kill to settle things."

Roy and Morton could barely hold their comments in. "OHHH!" they both said. "These roasts are crazy!" Morton said in an overexcited voice.

Wendy couldn't take it anymore. She stormed off even more angry than Lemmy.

When Wendy was out of earshot, Morton slowly raised up his smartphone with a big smile on his face. He was recording the whole thing. At that moment, we felt the ground shaking. _Dad._

"He heard us from his room! He MUST have had his ear to the wall!" Roy guessed.

Eventually we saw our father standing at the entrance to the dining room half asleep. "You kids never give a well earned rest. If I have to come back down again at this hour this week ALL of you will be grounded."

"What do you mean 'all'?" Morton asked.

'I mean all of you. Including Ludwig and Iggy. And I can assure you that they won't be happy with that." Bowser said with a grin.

"But both of them live hundreds of miles away in opposite directions! There's no way you can isolate them if you can't watch them!" Roy objected.

"I'm the king, I can get anything I want no matter what the cost is. How do you think you got this spoiled?"

"THAT'S why we're rich?" Morton's jaw dropped. I almost laughed out loud. I can't believe he passed all the classes he did.

"Why are my kids such idiots at this age?" Bowser sadly said to himself.

After warning us countless times and random stories about what will happen if you talk too loud, King Dad finally let it go and went back to bed. The rest of the morning went on normally. I still haven't forgotten to think of a revenge plan to get back at Ms. Hopkins heheh.

* * *

It was lunch period and the quad was crowded as usual. Me, Gerald, and Silas shared a small round table in the main seating area. The school's cafeteria smell always bothered me. It had such a wretched smell that I can't believe people can get used to it. We were having a conversation about a stupid would you rather Silas posted yesterday.

"Why would you want to be the last man in the world when you can be hated by everyone?!" Gerald was president of the debate club last year and he's earned that name.

"If everyone hates you then what's the point in being around them in the first place? Ever thought of that?" Silas argued.

"Yes, but when alone, you won't care if the people around you hate you or not. You'll naturally enjoy their company."

"When you're the last man in the world you could do anything!"

"But the people that have the knowledge to help you do what you want to do are gone. You won't be able to do anything."

"You got me there. But how is t worse than the other side huh?!"

 _This will go on forever._ "First of all what makes you think you'll naturally enjoy your company even if they hate you? Have you ever been the last man alive for a day?" I stepped in. Silas smirked at my statement. "Don't think I'm on your side." That smirk immediately disappeared. "Can we please change the topic? I feel stupid listening to you guys."

"That's what friends are for," Gerald laughed as he took out his smartphone and opened Mushroomgram. I looked over to see that the most recent post was the incident this morning.

 _Was that really worth sharing?_

Gerald recognized me and watched the video at least 3 times, chuckling every time with Silas.

"How long ago was that?" I asked, worried of what the answer may be.

"A couple hours ago. I don't follow a lot of people." Gerald answered, still watching the video.

I looked to see how many likes it had and it was already in the triple digits. _Geez, how many followers does Morton have?_

I took the phone out of Gerald's hands and tapped into the search area. Ignoring Gerald's protests, I was quickly able to realize this has already gone viral. _Well shit._ I handed Gerald's phone back with burning spikes piercing my skin.

"Well your life's ruined," I heard Silas say.

* * *

It was the next day. Walking across the quad I would get a variety of looks towards me. Nice, mean, and the 'what the hell is up with you' face. As I entered my first period class everyone that was already in there had one of those three faces. I even looked over at Ms. Hopkins and she had one of those three faces too. _She follows Morton too?! Relax Larry, this can easily be a terrible coincidence. She probably follows someone that re-posted Morton's video or it was the number one story in the teacher's lounge. Nah, teachers don't talk about humiliating stories of the students they pair them with other students. Does she even have Mushroomgram? Oh Nintendo what if she is following him?! Stop freaking out Larry stop! Take unnoticeable deep breaths. Act like that isn't you. Anything! Calm the hell down! Never! Girls never like a guy who can't keep his thoughts straight. Stop being Wendy! You get my point. I don't even care anymore._

As I was losing control of my thoughts I realized I was slightly sweating by the time I sat down. A drop of salty water ran down my blue birthmark. It felt like a swift slug that's late for a meeting. I still need to think of a way to get back at Ms. Hopkins. I was planning on asking Gerald and Silas yesterday at lunch but I got too caught up with the whole video discovery I forgot about the whole thing. _Maybe I should ask Iggy about it. And if he's not gonna help me best to go to Ludwig. It's not like they have special connections with a brand new teacher. They're smart so at least one of them is able to help me._ I sighed at the end of my thought. There's even a slim chance I will never be able to get help at all. I hate running out of ideas and expecting others to think of ones for me. Man I really need to break some habits this year.

* * *

It was late in the evening and all of my homework was done. (finally) Now to call Iggy. Iggy usually has the more unique ideas compared to Ludwig's thanks to his 'insane' personality.

I tapped on Ziggy Iggy' on my list of contacts. I had a small regret within me when I noticed it was near the bottom in order from most recent.

The phone was ringing. He didn't answer the first time so I called again. This times he did, but only for a brief moment.

"Hey Lar, I can't talk right now. I 'll call you back in a couple days," Iggy said in a sniffled tone.

 _Crap. Now to try Ludwig._ I tapped on 'Music Nerd' that was once again near the bottom of my contacts list. The phone was ringing. Once again there was no answer the first time but there was for the second.

"This better be important. I lost my train of thought when you called," he said.

"Yeah sorry about that. Anyway, I was hoping if you had any suggestions on how to simply get back at a teacher that treated you unfairly."

"Well, I never really thought of that since I never needed to. Is this one of those schemes you always did throughout the years?"

"Mhm."

"Ludwig, when are you done? I can't wait much longer," I heard another voice in there.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's my roommate," Ludwig so called replied.

"That sounded like a girl. I highly doubt you're aloud to have girls for roommates," I said suspiciously.

"It's none of your business. Have you thought of blackmailing?"

"Hurry up Ludwig!"

 _That was definitely a girl._ "No and are you about to sleep with someone right now?!" I almost gagged. Phone conversations was not fun when one side was having sex.

"It's not like that at all," I could here the small stammering in his German ascent.

"Dude, you answer the phone when you're about to do it with a girl is not okay!"

"What do you know about hook ups?"

"Enough to know what you're doing isn't right. You know how Dad doesn't care what kind of movies we watch when we're younger. You know what? I'll call you tomorrow. I like where you're going with the blackmailing idea."

"Finally. See ya later."

"Have fun tiger heheh." We both hung up. What a lucky man.

* * *

It was literally exactly 24 hours the last time I called Ludwig. I tapped on his contact once again and he picked up the first time.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hey, how was last night heheh. Did make her a snowman?" I asked mischievously.

"You know I don't like dirty jokes," he said with a sigh. "So, who is this guy that's 'tormenting' your grades?"

"For one it's a she not a he. And that she just started teaching at Darkland High School."

"Name?"

"Sarah Hopkins."

"You're lucky I know stuff about computers like Iggy. I may be a little slower on figuring out who this chick is so don't expect to get the answers you need in a couple hours." I could already hear typing on a keyboard.

 _Man, he sure likes helping._ "So you'll call me back when you're done?"

"Yeah in the morning."

"Thanks, goodnight bro." I hung up.

* * *

Waiting for potentially dangerous facts to use for someone's demise is harder than it sounds. Instead of a call, I got a text from Ludwig that was like 3 paragraphs long with no indents. _This will be a pain to read._

 _ **Okay, so if this is the right girl then you have a variety of weapons to choose from. To start from her first day in this world...**_ That will be boring to read now will it. The text was a basically a huge biography of her with very embarrassing facts as if he stalked her all his life. He even sent me link to an entire section of her in the Koopapedia. I'm scarred to find out what she's famous for.

When I read the article I quickly realized she's one of the special participants in this year's 'Burning Guy'. It was festival that lasted a weekend in the middle of a flat desert where people can do anything 'artistic'. That word can interpreted many different ways which made it so famous. I remember a couple years ago I wanted to go when I saw it my first time surfing the internet. And it turns out it's next week!

 _That's it! All I have to do is catch her in the act! Muwahahaha! Wow, I sounded like Iggy for second there._ My mind was already zooming with ideas of how to pull this off. My tail was wagging just thinking about it. I never felt this good to get revenge on someone.

* * *

 **Finally! That took way longer than it needed to XD. I got this idea from an episode of The Simpsons (Which I don't own btw go to Matt Groening) and I thought it was hilarious how Burning Man blended with it. What do you think? I'm open for criticism, and suggestions for a story plot. Until next time! -LittleFang**


	3. English 9 Pt 2

**Author's Note: Summer vacation is finally here! Yes! Sorry for the long wait, I was 300 hundred miles away for the first week and went camping the weekend after so I was unable to keep on writing ;-; Plus, the weekend right after that me and my family went to a river resort which was decently fun. Don't expect to get new chapters weekly; I'm gonna start working on multiple chapters at a time so I can try to update more frequently. Anyway, here's the final part of this two-shot.**

 **Larry: This one's my new favorite. ;)**

 **Littlefang: You're just gonna say that every time...**

 **Larry: This is my life! Your just writing a biography. I can sue you anytime I want. So ha!**

 **Littlefang:** -.- **No, because everyone else have different views of how you live your life. I'm basically making it up.**

 **Larry: I hate losing. :,(**

 **English** _ **9 Pt. 2**_

* * *

 _Larry's P.O.V.~_

It was literally right after Ludwig sent me the link to Ms. Hopkins. The next Burning Guy festival was this weekend. The Thursday air around me was drifting away as night took the sun's place. I spent nearly all night doing research on Burning Guy. It's pretty interesting if you think what you're reading is true.

You might be thinking 'hey, why not send the link to the school board and have them do the dirty work for you?' Well having you read a 2 thousand plus word description of how I copy pasted a link would be boring now would it? You enjoy reading about me and I enjoy doing what I do in these shenanigans. It's a win win.

Suddenly a thought popped in my head about who I should take to this wretched festival. _Well for one, it has to be someone who can drive. I highly doubt King Dad will let me go to a giant desert without someone trustworthy._ "Hmm..." _Morton, no. He'll annoy me to the point where I wouldn't want to do this anymore. Wendy, no. Same reason as Morton but will additionally tell Dad ALL about it and he'll punish be big for it. Lemmy, actually maybe. He'll no doubt like the Burning Guy atmosphere and he's old enough to drive. He may have a license and not drive well, but I can do that part myself._

Last year Silas's big brother Travis took me and him to a camping trip where we're the guys there. Near the end Travis slipped on a rock and broke his arm in 3 places. All of the girls were drunk and we had to get Travis to a hospital from the middle of the pitch black woods. I was the only who volunteered to try to drive him there. I was young and naive like right now so I thought it couldn't be THAT hard. I regretted that thought as soon as I shifted into gear. It may have took forever, but we eventually got there and saved Travis. Not the best way to learn how to drive for the first time but I'll take it. There's probably an alternate universe where I had a better experience so I envy that particular universe.

I got up and made my way towards Lemmy's room. He hated being alone so I thought this trip would help him out a little bit. I knocked on his door three times. I heard movement as if he got up from something. Lemmy opened the door with no smile.

"Hey Lemmy, I noticed you were feeling a bit down and I thought you might want to come with me to this really cool festival called Burning Guy."

"Why would you want to go there?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you come. Do you know of Burning Guy?"

"Yeah, me and Iggy were planning on it this year but he changed his mind."

"Then why not come with me?" I always try my best to stay positive around him.

"You have a point." he said slowly.

"So you're in?" I said holding out my hand.

"Why not?" he took my hand and we shook.

"We'll head out Friday night. I'll ask King Dad about it so don't bother asking him.

Lemmy nodded and we each went back into our rooms.

* * *

I was in my room packing thinking of ways to lie to Dad about where I'm going this weekend. Eventually I came up with the best statement. I casually walked down to one of our living rooms where the soon to be retired king sat reading on his smartphone.

"What do you want Larry," he said without looking up.

"Hey Dad, Silas just asked me if I wanted to go on one of his camping trips again this weekend. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure go ahead," again not looking up.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I walked off; trying not to provoke him from suspecting me in any way.

"Wait."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Turning slowly around I tried my best to keep my poker face on. He was staring me in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"Just so you know, if you get into anything, I'm not bailing you out."

I quickly nodded. "Lemmy will also be going as well."

"Look out for each other, but mostly look after him," he said looking back down.

"Yes father," I said with a respectful tone. He may have not been showing it just now, but he's scary as hell when he's pissed. Not pissed for waking him up, pissed like you accidentally set off a nuclear missile.

* * *

I would tell you about a long scene about me and Lemmy driving to the festival but nothing really happened so I just saved you from the worst death imaginable: boredom.

We pulled up in a clearing we found in one of Dad's four-by-fours. It was already pre-packed with camping supplies we never used. The drive itself wasn't long at all. Dry Dry Desert where the festival took place was only an hour away.

I hopped out of the drivers side with Lemmy coming out the other. We both stared wide-eyed. There were people everywhere! Koopas, toads, even bloopers! Don't ask me how they even got here. Everyone was moving, showing off their 'art' whether it was streaking or driving in an eye-catching vehicle. The only thing I brought that I thought would cut out with this my mohawk. And if that wasn't enough I could always take off my shirt for good measures.

The only word that I could say to describe it was "Wow."

"I don't know what words to say but I love how free it is. Are there any other words like that?" Lemmy asked.

"Self expression," I suggested.

"I don't even know what that means but it sounds right." As he said that a group of half naked koopa troopas with face paint walked in front of us balancing on giant circus balls. "I'll be right back." Lemmy got his iconic ball from thin air and joined the koopas.

"Remember this spot!" I yelled. "Dad will kill us if we lost each other!"

I saw Lemmy nod to it but I don't think he got it. _Great, now I have to set up the tent._

* * *

"That was a lot easier than I thought." I said standing back to admire my dislocated handiwork. Literally three seconds after admiring one hook slipped causing the whole tent to be shot into the air and bury me in its cringe worthy material. _Shit._

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice with steps coming closer. It was the first time I heard something clearly with all of the big ass drums being played everywhere. I could feel the crippled tent moving above me. Once I regained sight of the cloudless sky I could see a teenage dragon koopa girl with long, red hair. She had her shirt off with only a bright sky blue bra to cover her chest and a pair of shorty shorts trying to show as much skin as possible. I felt a bit dazed at first until she started waving her claw in front of my face.

Blinking back to reality I said, "Oh, sorry," followed by a sheepish grin. Who didn't see this coming?

"I take it that it's your first time here?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yep, dream come true," I said with a determined tone.

"Your dream is to party all day in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of strangers?"

"I have many dreams like meeting someone as beautiful as you." The flirt train has left the station! Choo choo!

She blushed with a small half smile. "My name's Claire Shellback," she said holding out her hand.

"Larry 'Cheatsy' Koopa," with a slurred voice I took her hand.

"I already know who you are," Claire chuckled, reminding me of my dreadful video.

"It's only been one day, how viral can a video get?" I asked trying to seem sad.

"Relax, the media destroyed society when it first appeared."

"I can agree on that."

"So what's your real dream?"

"Wait what?"

"That blue mohawk of yours can't be the only thing you had in mind for Burning Guy."

"I have something planned..." I said mentally smirking. What's gonna happen on the final night will sure surprise everyone.

As soon as I said that statement, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Whoa, Larry you're already hitting up on girls already. I've heard stories from Iggy but I never seen it in person."

 _Lemmy._

An annoyed tick mark appeared near the top of my head. I turned around to see Lemmy smirking on circus ball.

"I'm sorry what are YOU doing here?" I said with an angry smile.

"That squad I was with kicked me out because I 'showed off' too much," Lemmy replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"What exactly were you doing that made them not like you?"

"Oh, you know, my basic tricks like balancing on 2 claws while keeping up with them at the same time."

 _It's amazing how he doesn't know how rare it is to see someone doing it._ "Lemmy, not everyone in the world can do that as flawless as you. People can get offended when showed too many times that they're not as good as you."

"That makes sense, sort of," he said tilting his head to the side.

"I can see your busy with something, find me again if you can," Claire said as she was walking away.

 _Dammit Lemmy!_ As I was so enraged with the fish I lost I nearly shoved Lemmy off his ball. "Look, I don't know if Iggy ever told you this but whenever you see someone talking to someone else of the opposite gender and they're smiling and laughing, DON'T I reapeat DON'T interfere with their conversation. Got that?" I said while shaking a fist at him completely forgetting to keep my cool. It may have only been one of many girls I fell for but I had a feeling she was a keeper! Don't think I'm a jerk just from this one scene.

Getting a distracted again, I conveniently saw someone's tent filled with anti-flame spray which gave me an idea.

* * *

Being as sneaky as I was I was able to snatch several bottles of the anti-flame spray. It wasn't hard since everything is so important that people have to leave their camps unguarded to see it.

I have a plan on what I'm gonna do with the spray: a couple hours before the big finale, I'm gonna sneak up there and simply spray the whole wooden structure. You might have expected that but there's no revenge pleasure when the person you target has no clue who aimed for them. What I'm gonna do is try my best to leave certain spots on the burning guy flammable; leaving an outline of my face logo in orange and red flames.

When I was an infant, Ludwig was obsessed in teaching me how to e successful in the future. He taught me, music, art, and mental skills. He may have given up when I was 7 but that stuff is still stuck in my head.

Being the final night of the festival, the population of people outside doing crazy stuff is tripled compared to the past days. The drums are banging, the lights are flashing, and everyone is making the best of their final night here in this free event.

With a little help from Lemmy, I was able to steal someone's truck that had a crane attached to the bed. Spraying the entire thing was proven to be a lot more difficult than I anticipated. The structure itself was almost thirty feet high and I had to clime the burning guy in order to get to the top. Though, spraying the majority of it was hard enough, the real hard part was making sure it made the picture I wanted. Not to mention I had to do it in the dark making sure people aren't watching me. But what matters is that I got it done; no need to read more about my physical struggles with climbing.

* * *

I managed to finish minutes before the huge ending ceremony. From the truck I can see Ms. Hopkins literally stripped naked holding a soon to be lit torch in her hand. I've met many crazy teachers in the past but this one takes the cake. _C'mon, hurry up you hag! I still have homework you gave me over the weekend._

It was time. The drums were in time, and Ms. Hopkins was lighting her torch with a huge pile of burning debris. The crowd was cheering, chanting, and doing disgusting things that I'll rather not go into detail for you.

Ms. Hopkins runs up to the giant, neon trimmed wooden guy and threw the burning torch straight for the heart. _No wonder why she was chosen._ The guy caught on fire but didn't spread at all. The anti-flame spray was working!

Baffled by her failed attempt, she lit up another torch and threw it a little high. Instead, the flames didn't catch at all. Frantically she began hurling anything burning that she can find. I watched her failed attempts one by one she was all out of fire. It may have looked sloppy, but you can recognize the face that the fire is lighting up. I don't if anyone watching may have recognized it but I certainly can tell it's me.

Everyone was outraged. They began throwing things at my English teacher with no mercy. Some of the super fans was slowly chasing her with a glowing truck. I may have gotten more than what I have bargained for but in the end it was completely worth it.

Ever so slightly feeling bad for the poor woman, I pulled Lemmy by the arm and started dragging him towards our camp. I planned ahead and pre-packed all of our belongings. It was Sunday night and I sure hope there won't be any traffic on the way back. It may have took half an hour to get out of the festival itself. But we eventually made it back to the castle.

Everyone else was asleep so we had to sneak in without setting off any of the alarms. King Dad paid a little extra to get high tech, thermal sensors. It may have been fancy, but that's child's play for me. Me Lemmy were able to sneak in just by moving around under a cardboard box. Guess who's getting sued now.

* * *

All week, Ms. Hopkins never showed any sign of her accident at Burning Guy. But on Friday before school started, a video was leaked of her failing to complete the Burning Guy festival. It didn't take long for people to recognize the star of the video. She has been the 'center of attention' for two whole weeks. I personally thought the fad will last a bit longer but hey, I got what I wanted and that's that.

* * *

 **Finally! That took longer that it should have once again. ^~^ What do you think?** **I'm open for criticism, and suggestions for a story plot. Until next time! -LittleFang**


End file.
